


setsunai. {ON HOLD}

by 90sdior



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Devil/Human Relationship, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Psychological Torture, Self-Indulgent, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural AU - Freeform, angel/devil relationships, beomgyu is over soobin and yeonjun tbh, devil ranks, major angst, minor smut, namjoon wise man, poor taehyun, switch soobin, switch yeonjun, yeonjun is just pure evil tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sdior/pseuds/90sdior
Summary: they all live in one house, a house with many memories, good and bad. will hueningkai, the youngest, be able to break away from insanity before he goes mad and becomes one of the houses dark secrets for eternity?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 切ない; a complicated sadness that creeps through the heart. 
> 
> \- idky why but as soon as i heard the new comeback it's been stuck in my head for so long. anyways i got so inspired to make a ff, please enjoy !

introduction to everyone's part in the story.

taehyun:  
• an angel tricked and minorly seduced by yeonjun.  
• tbh has no freedom of speech, so he mainly just watches.  
• been trying to escape for a while.

beomgyu:  
• a fallen angel that yeonjun promised to.  
• preys on taehyun for amusement.  
• will follow yeonjun blindly.

soobin:  
• a devil but on the higher ranks.  
• yeonjun's right hand man.  
• controller of hueningkai, can be considered as his master or lover.  
• besides yeonjun, is probably feared just as much in the house.

yeonjun:  
• secretly lucifer's son but refers to himself as the "powerful one."  
• the mastermind.  
• most cunning of them all.  
• collected everyone and convinced them to all move into the house together.

taehyung:  
• yeonjun's childhood friend and butler.  
• more will be revealed later on.

namjoon:  
• an extremely high rank angel.  
• known as the "almighty wise one."


	2. origin of evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -due to complications this took way longer than expected, so sorry i have been busy.

yeonjun has spent his entire life with taehyung, puberty and all. his father was a deadbeat after all, mating with a strong female devil who was one of his many soon to be concubines. it angered the young adult, completely breaking apart the bad relationship that he already had with his father. so he didn't bother telling his father that he had planned to leave the underworld to go to the human world and do his own evil doings. if anything, his father would probably be pleased with it, showing off his signature smirk while patting his back rather than disciplining him like a normal father would. that thought alone filled him with sadness rather than his usual rage that he couldn't help. thankfully he had taehyung, his devoted butler, babysitter, best friend, and sometimes lover despite the age difference that the brunette loved to point out. they were around each other often, so often that it was kind of hard not be attracted to the beautiful older male. during yeonjun's teenage years he started to get more daring with his frequent affection, coming to terms with his sexuality, and making it more apparent that everyone could practically sense it. he took matters into his own hands by 17 years old as he watched videos on youtube teaching him how to change his hair color, make his nails colorful, paint his face with magical substances, his new found confidence made him more attractive to everyone around him- especially taehyung. oh how taehyung loved to be tangled in the sheets with the younger, their sweaty bodies mixing together to create a deadly masterpiece and the brunette took pride in coaxing those sinful noises out of his master. taehyung was always prepared to serve his master, no matter what he wanted or needed but this new idea that yeonjun had didn't sit well with him- not at all, in fact it worried him, making him think that the younger had gone insane. yet taehyung couldn't do anything but accept his decision and send him off to the human world with one last kiss. that was the day that was bound to ruin everything.

**Author's Note:**

> \- first chapter will try to be uploaded before two weeks past.


End file.
